The Inevitable Vivacious Affair
by RockerChickL
Summary: AU When two bands start fighting over the same crowd, we know somwthing is going to happen. The Vivacious Affair lead by Light Yagami and The Inevitable Massacre lead by L. Between those two there will be Romance, Drama, and tons of Humor!
1. Prolouge

Hi, everyone, this is my first FanFic so please no flames! I do take constructive criticism and I won't chew you out! What a shocker! This fic takes place in an AU.

One more thing…I'm and L fan girl! I'm obsessed with him! I sleep with a plushie L every night! Though the start of this chapter may seem pro-Light…. I'm really Pro-L…

Also I'm sorry for any OOC I'm new to this…I also believe that if L had a normal carreer he would either emo-ish or goth-ish (He would look freaking hot in skinny jeans!)

Anyway enjoy! I don't own Death Note, never will, but I do own Scars and Fist.

Light Yagami was a pretty famous guy, or let's say, his band was pretty famous. Vivacious Affair, as they were called, hit the charts in a huge storm… taking the world hostage with their riffs and beats. Light Yagami was the Lead singer. He was what every girl in the world wanted, his soft auburn hair and sepia eyes made girls melt his voice was at least still in a strange range but there was no holes in it, nothing but smooth melodic notes. He always was in fashion, he often wore tight clothes of various soft hues Amelia Govania or Scars as she liked to be called, was the bands amazing punk rock guitarist who had been playing guitar for her whole life. The world knew her as the crazy red head that constantly dressed in ripped clothing. She had very fair skin but that was because she always wore hat wherever she went. Guys often said that she was hot and stalked her at some points but Scars knew how to fight of guys and she was pretty damn good. Then there was their bassist, Ryuk, who pretty much reminded the world of some freakish gothic clown. His bass playing was pretty good but his attitude was in the lack. He had black spiked hair and always wore dark make-up…his eyes were golden colored, his body was gangly and awkward. He was also the tallest in the band. Last there was Danni Corback, or Fist. She was the band's drummer. She had bright blue hair, cut in a layered bob. She always wore a leather jacket…never left her room with out it. She had great rhythm but was nearly deaf. She was sort of short but she had one tough attitude and a temper to match. Guys loved her attitude and girls admired her plea to abstinence and waiting. She had even started a charity organization to fight of AIDS and HIV.

Of course they had a rival band, The Inevitable Massacre. The lead singer was a pale gothic man that went by the name of L. Nobody outside the other members of the band knew his real name. He had dark eyes that were sharpened by dark bags under them. He was known for his black shirt and purple skinny jeans (A/N: A friend of mine told me to put this in!). He wore that outfit all the time, but none of his adoring fans seemed to mind. Just like Light, L had girls falling over him constantly. His voice was a dark tenor, melodic and mysterious. It was something that reminded many of alluring nature of temptation and sin. Their guitarist was the second person on the ladies mind, Matt. Like L, no one knew his real name, which made the red head just alluring as L. The red headed guitarist had a skater since of fashion, he often wore a stripped shirt, jeans, a vest, and goggles. He had emerald eyes that could make just about any woman faint, but unfortunately he was gay. His boyfriend was the band's bassist Mello. Mello wore tight leather and reminded many of a girl. You can't blame people for getting confused, his blonde hair that mimicked Barbie's, was cut in page boy style. And it didn't help that he was the girl of the relationship. Mello always hated the band's drummer Near, he was the youngest of the band and an albino. Girls thought he was the cutest thing to walk the planet. He had white hair and dark eyes. He wore white clothes no mater what, but that didn't seem to bother anyone. He liked being out of the spot light, he was often shy and nervous around people, but his skills were necessary.

Both bands were made up of completely different people, but the both sang Rock and Alternative. They also shared the same fan base, so they were constantly at war. The quest for complete stardom can be one of great triumph, but one of great danger and romance. Lies and deceit open the way into the hearts of many, but those who succeed must suffer the consequences. So who will it be? The Vivacious Affair of The Inevitable Massacre?

A/N: Alright I think I will put romance in this story…and sorry that nothing has happened I want to set the story line….so tell me what couples you want! I can write any couple you guys want just send me some feedback!

If you Review I may even put in some lemons! And trust me I've read enough Yaoi to go either way! Straight or Gay don't matter to me….if you suggest a Gay couple tell me who should be seme or Uke..

Alright review and as well as a lemon you will get cookies! Yay cookies! My cookies are 10x's better than the dark sides!


	2. Well FK

Hola! I can't say thank for the reviews but whatever! Here is the first chapter. Enjoy!

I don't own anything except Fist and Scars.

*****************************************************************

The Vivacious Affair Mansion, Los Angeles CA

******************************************************************

Light down on the couch with his guitar in hand…of course that was hard to do with his band members getting in one of their arguments.

Fist was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of chips and looking extremely pissed as Ryuk began to explain why she should eat apples over chips.

"I'm not eating a f***king apple," Fist said angrily, "and by what you are saying…You think I'm fat!"

"No," Ryuk said with a shrug. "I'm saying that you have bad eating habits."

Scars sat down hard next to Light with her MAC AIR. She scoffed, "And what are you? A f***king Doctor?"

"No," Ryuk replied.

Light cleared his throat loudly.

"If you guys are done I would like tobe able to write this song," he muttered.

Scars shrugged and replied, "You can do that, but I think we have to mess with our competition."

Fist threw a handful of chips towards Ryuk, who was hanging up side down from the armchair.

"Yeah,' she answered evilly, "we seriously should."

Scars scrolled down the page before her jaw dropped.

"Holy shit, their guitarist is…gay?" she said slowly.

"What's wrong with being gay?" Light asked her rubbing his temples.

"Nothing," she answered, "It's just interesting…I never would have guessed."

"Cuz he is probably seme," Fist said munching on some chips.

"What?" Scars asked.

Light and Ryuk laughed quietly.

"God you are innocent, aren't you?" Fist answered, "It means he's doing the screwing."

"Well shit," Scars said, "So he's the guy…"

"Yes," everyone answered her.

"Well F***k."

************************************************************************************************

Ceasar's Palace, Las Vegas Nevada

************************************************************************************************

L was enjoying his day greatly till he arrived back to the suite only to hear moans and groans coming from the nearby rooms. He let out a sigh as he saw Near in a corner plugging his ears.

"Are you alright, Near?" he asked walking over and kneeling next to the small boy.

Near shook his head. Hell, L couldn't blame him, he could remember the first time he saw Matt and Mello screw each other…it was very weird to see so he ran out as soon as possible.

He had just returned from being almost raped by fan girls and his shirt was ruined. L took out his guitar from its case and began to play it in order to drown out the sound of the bed creaking.

Near walked over to L and sat next to him.

"L, I does one get a girlfriend?" he asked twirling a lock of his hair.

L stopped playing immediately.

"What do you mean, Near?" he asked placing the guitar and sitting down on his haunches.

"I mean, a girlfriend. A woman I'm in love or infatuaited with…" Near continued.

L bit his thumb and looked at the ceiling.

"Well, I neve really had a girlfriend that lasted past a one-night stand…I can't really say…"

"How did you get girls who were willing for a one night stand?"

'Well they usually come to you…and…you just do what is natural…" L answered.

"So having intercourse is natural?" Near persisted.

"Yes, it is a way confirming love and reproducing…as well as way to relieve sexual tension…" L answered.

"Oh…well I kind of just want a slow and steady girlfriend…" Near said.

"That is quite smart, Near, some girls would appreciate that but too bad you are in a rock band…good girls won't come near you," L said darkly.

"Well, I guess I will just have to be patient…"

Near was interrupted by a loud scream of pleasure.

"Well, I'm going to do something," L said standing up and running towards the door.

Near quickly followed as another scream filled the air.

L frowned and said, "Well f***k."


	3. The Plan

Hola! Thanks for the reviews! You guys know who you are! I luffles you guys! (And not like a stalker.) You guys get cookies! Yay, cookies!

The Vivacious Affair Mansion, Los Angeles CA

"Guys!"

Light let out a groan as he heard Scars. He was just finished the first verse of the song. He was actually feeling accomplished, usually it was Scars who wrote the songs but recently she was on this hype to screw with the enemies. Well, they weren't enemies, they were just competition.

"Guys!"

"Shit," Light muttered placing down his guitar.

After the bands explanation of gay sex to Scars he had retreated to the observatory. Hr was so grateful that Fist wanted an observatory when they were looking for houses, or there wouldn't be any safe haven.

Light began his descend from the ladder. His mind wandering to the fact that Scars asked him how he knew so much about gay sex. Scars, he had to admit, was indeed one of those people that you want to kill sometimes. Light figured that it was just self-explanatory but apparently some people just didn't know…

He continued his climb down and as soon as he was on the marble floor Fist came up behind him and pushed him into the movie room where scars had her MAC hooked up to the projector.

"Alright," she said looking at her fellow band mates, "I believe I have a great plan for sabotage.' She grinned a bit, "And a great song idea!"

Ryuk bit into his apple.

"Well spill it, fire-crotch," he said his mouth full.

Scars flipped him off and answered, "I think we should get pictures of L getting laid."

"Laid?" Light asked.

"Yeah you know screwed," she replied.

"How? I mean….guys don't get laid…girls do honey," Fist said mockingly.

"Yes I know but after you guys explained gay sex…I think we could do it…and even if Light won't agree I would be more than willing to step in…." Scars was interupted when Light said in shock, "Agree to what?"

"Um…Seducing him…." Scars answered.

"You'll step in??" Ryuk asked her.

"Well…yeah I mean we could say it was rape and stuff…" she answered quietly.

"You're a f**king kidding me! You're a f**king virgin Scars!" Fist yelled.

"Who the hell told you that?" Scars asked angrily.

"Um you didn't even know about gay sex, fire-crotch," Ryuk said.

"Well screw you!" Scars said angrily.

"Please," Ryuk answered.

"Eww!" Kist screamed trying to smother Ryuk with her pillow, "Whoever screwed you would have to be f**king blind!"

Ryuk growled at Fist and pushed the pillow away from his face.

"You shouldn't talk fat ass," he retorted.

"She is not fat! At least she ain't frickin stick," Scars said angrily.

Light plugged his ears as the verbal fight escalated to a shouting match. Wasn't even sure what they were fighting about, but Ryuk must of said something nasty of sexually dirty to make both girls gasp for a moment before increasing their ranting to a larger level.

Light walked quietly over to were the stereo system. He thanked God that they had surround sound system. He turned on the CD player and before you know it Hannah Montana blasted through the air. He quickly covered his ears as he heard Scars and Fist scream.

"AHHHHH! The pain!" Scars shouted, "The searing pain!"

"I want my mom!" Ryuk screamed.

Fist stared at the two off them and simply covered her ears. She was tone deaf to her Hannah Montana sang like an angel.

Light quickly turned it off and said, "Alright now if you three will stop fighting, may we please listen to the rest of Scars plan?"

The three of them nodded and muttered, "Yes Light."

Scars stepped forward back to her computer and said, "Well Light , the first thing we need to know is if you are willing to screw a guy in order to ruin his reputation ."

"That would seriously be a downer for them….Especially if he is laid by a complete stranger," Fist said.

"Where do girls come up with this things?" Ryuk asked.

"I thought about it on the toilet!" Scars said happily.

"Wow your intellagence dropped," Ryuk said quitely.

"What was that?" Scars asked him dangerously.

Ryuk remained silent as Light said, "I'll do it."

"Great!" Scars said, "L and his band our staying in Las Vegas at Ceasar's Palace. We slip into the city in disguese and you start the seduceing."

"Brilliant," Fist said.

"Alright, Ryuk call for the jet, Everyone else, get packing!" Light ordered.

Everyone scrambled into action ready for their sweet sabotage…boy did they not know what was coming to them.


	4. You're gonna get laid

Hi everyone! I'm back! DUN DUN DAAAAAHHHHHH! JK!

Alright for all of you Yaoi lovers I promise that there will be a quite a of lemons in later chapters…If you want a lemon now…I'm afraid that it would be with Mello and Matt and they aren't my favorite pairing….

Anyway here is the next chapter….

*****************************

The Vivacious Affair Private jet

*****************************

"Ryuk you look like a hobo," Scars said.

Light let out a low laugh as Ryuk walked out of the plane's dressing room wearing a strange dark trench coat and a fake beard.

"I'll say," Light said as he looked up from the lyric sheet he was currently looking at it.

"We're supposed to be disguising ourselves, not dressing up like f**king hobos," Fist remarked looking up from her book.

"I think we should dye Light's hair…maybe…black or green…. Or Red!" Scars shouted excitedly. "Red is the best color ever."

"How come your so partial to red heads?" Light asked Scars.

"I'm a red head," she replied pointing at her hair.

Light looked back down at the lyric sheet and took up his pencil.

"A crazy one at that," he muttered.

"If you guys don't like my disguises then I'll find a better one," Ryuk grumbled as he walked back into the dressing room.

"You know Light I already wrote the song," Scars said sitting down, picking up an acoustic guitar.

"You did?" Light asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well of course, but you can't see it yet…not until this sabotage thing is over," she replied strumming a few chords absent-mindedly.

Fist laughed a bit.

"Yep. He definitely can't see it," she said with a chuckle.

"Why?" Light asked sourly as he saw the two girls laugh.

"You'll see," Scars answered.

"How long till we get there?" Ryuk called from the dressing room.

"About 15 minutes which means we should be prepared to meet the paprazzi," Fist said.

Everyone nodded and began to pack things up. Scars walked up to Fist and whispered, "Is he clean?"

"Light is yes but I'm not sure about L I couldn't get those results…" she whispered back.

"We better find out and fast," Scars said before walking away.

****************************************

Luxor Casino, Las Vegas Nevada

********************************************

"They are gonna sabotage us L!" Mello shouted.

L sighed as he pulled the arm on the slot machine he was currently using.

"So The Vivacious Affair is coming to Las Vegas, what makes you think that they are going to try and sabotage us Mello?" he asked calmly.

"Uh they two girls in their band, duh," Mello said crossing his arms.

"I am aware of that matter," L muttered pulling the arm again.

Mello frowned.

"You know nothing about girls, huh?"

L simply shook his head.

"Enlighten me," he said.

"Well they live on sabotage and trickery! They are so good at back stabbing it's not even funny! I bet they have a plan to screw with us as we speak!" Mello exclaimed, drawing many strange looks from near bystanders.

Matt looked up from the game of video poker he was currently playing and said softly, "Mello you are causing a scene."

I don't care," Mello hissed, "L is going to get himself laid cause I bet that's exactly what those girls have planned."

"I won't get laid," L said coolly, "I'm straight and I'm no bottom for that matter."

"Yeah but you're a virgin," Matt said, "You never know, you could get raped if you don't watch your back."

L collected the coins he won and replied, "Perhaps we should back to the hotel to check on Near."

As L walked away Matt and Mello looked at each other.

"He's in deep shit," they said in unison.

They collected their winnings and followed after him.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry for the long update. I've been super busy!

I've also been thinking about how to describe L's and Light's singing voices and came up with this….

L = Adam Gontier the Lead singer of Three Days Grace

Light = Brendon Urie lead singer of Panic! At the Disco

If you don't know these bands check them out, they rock!

There is a lemon soon and I can certainly but in a few make out scenes but you won't get a thing unless you review.

Review! The Yaoi depends on you!


	5. My brain has a problem

I want to thank deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover! She rocks my socks off!

By the way you people better start reviewing or else! I'm serious when I say the Yaoi depends on you.

AND reviews make me want to continue writing…

.

Las Vegas Airport

.

Light smiled at the flashing cameras as he and the rest of the band emerged from their jet. He flipped his auburn hair out of his eyes. He walked agilely down the stairs. He looked behind him to see if the rest of them were coming.

Good old Scars slid down the stair railing with her guitar strapped to her back. As soon as her feet hit the ground she began to pose at the cameras as well. She grinned at them and shook her hair wildly. Light laughed at Scars constant showing off.

Ryuk walked down the stairs with a determined step. He was nothing impressive so the cameras just watched Light and Scars. Ryuk growled, the damn cameras always did that to him. He was excited when a camera came to look at him.

"Look there's Fist!" the cameraperson shouted.

Ryuk frowned again and looked behind him to see Fist, drumsticks in hand walk behind him.

Fist tapped her drumsticks on Ryuk's shoulder. He moved to the side and allowed the drummer to pass him.

One of the reporters at the scene ran up to Light and asked, "Light what brings the Vivacious Affair to Las Vegas?"

Light smiled an said, "We are here to do what every rock band does, get drunk and screw…what else id Las Vegas for?"

"Damn Straight!" Scars called.

The reporters and the photographers chuckled. The same reporter laughed and asked, "So you aren't here to check up on your rival band The Inevitable Massacre?"

"We don't do that shit," Fist called, "We are honest bastards and bitches."

The reporters all laughed, while the camera people continued to take pictures as the band moved towards the large black SUV that would take them to Ceasar's Palace.

Once inside the car, everyone let out a sight of relief.

"Now how come no reporter in Nevada likes me?" Ryuk asked crossing his arms and placing his legs on Fist's lap.

Fist made a look of utter disgust and pushed his legs off of her,

"Get your nasty ass legs off me," she said with a growl.

Scars sat in the very back of the car with Light, she leaned over to him and whispered, "Okay this is how we are gonna get this plan into action. Fist and I are going to spot L out. We all have to wear disguises so that they don't get suspicious. We find, you flirt, go on as many dates or whatever and then screw….SCREW LIKE YOU'VE NEVER SCREWED BEFORE!"

Light stared at Scars for a moment while she breathed heavily.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I think my brain just had a problem for a moment," she replied rubbing her forehead.

Ceasar's Palace The Inevitable Massacre Suite

.

"Leave me alone Matt! I'm doing my yoga!" Mello screeched.

Matt frowned and whispered, "Come on Mel, please."

"No I need to do my yoga! Don't you want me to be flexiable?"

"Well, yes but still," Matt muttered.

"How about tonight okay?" Mello said.

Matt nodded while L walked in from the bedroom.

"Well you two please not argue about when you are going to screw each other. It gives Near nightmares," L said darkly.

"How was that girl last night?" Mello asked.

"Great," L said smiling slightly.

"She gonna stick around?" Matt asked.

"Eh…no."

"Why?"

"She was already dating."

"Well f**k, L you got owned."

"You know something L, girls only like to slept with you," Mello said, "Wanna know why?"

"No I'm fine with just the sleeping with," L said crouching on the couch.

"You guys are always concerned about sex," Mello muttered rolling his eyes.

"You're a guy as well Mello." Near retorted emerging from his room.

"Well who asked you, fucktard?" Mello siad angrily.

"No one I'm just making sure that you remembered," Near said sitting next to L.

"Well!" Mello said angrily.

L rolled his eyes and turned on the news.

"Hey the Vivacious Affair is in town."

Near stared at the T.V.

"The girls in that band are very pretty…" he muttered.

Matt slapped the back of Near's head.

"Don't say that! They are the competition!"

Near rubbed his head.

"So? Unlike the rest of you I'm straight."

"I'm straight," L said.

"No," Near said simply.

"No?"

"NO!" All three of them said in unison.

.

Sorry for the long update! I had a lot of shit to do so please forgive me!

Review The Yaoi Depends on you!


End file.
